proposing
by akatsukinaru
Summary: husky and cooro's life as a married couple.


+anima

-proposing-

By:akatsukinaru

Part 1

Husky sighed as he sat down on the chair. They had rented a small house for a couple days. Them being husky , cooro , senri and kazana.

Husky hadn't gotten any sleep since the day before , he had been up thinking and thinking hard. He had realized he was in love with the dense crow anima. He wanted to know how to propose to him , he was tired of strange men hitting on the raven. Just then the door opened and senri walked in holding his book probably containing new pressed flowers. Husky looked up and smiled slightly, that was it senri could help him with his problem.

" ah…uhhh… senri i need your help." Husky said. Senri nodded sitting in front of him. " the problem." Senri asked and husky blushed looking away.

" I've realized I'm in love with cooro a-and I can't think of life without him so…." Husky's face turned redder. " i-I well…. i want to know how to propose to him!" husky said all in one breath. Senri was shocked but he smiled softly and said.

" be yourself." Senri said standing and headding towards his room. " goodnight husky" he said as the door shut leaving husky confused. He turned to look at the table in front of him and growled. " what does he mean be myself? Everytime I do I end up making cooro cry!" he slamed his fists on the table making the pot of roses on the table jump. He looked at the flowers remembering how they got there.

(flashback)

" husky these flowers are for you!" cooro ran up to the prince. Husky looked up to see cooro covered in scratches and dirt holding two red roses and smiling. Cooro didn't notice his bloody finger. Husky smiled lightly touched by the croew's affection. He took the roses in his gloved hands , then took cooro's right hand bringing the finger to his lips. Cooro gasped , his tan cheeks flushing.

" h-husky…." Cooro whispered. " cooro why do you do things to make me worry? Your going to seriously get yourself hurt oneday, then what would I do?" husky opened his eyes looking into wide blackish-brown ones. " h-husky y-you worry about me?" husky gasped realizing he said that out loud.

"ahhh1 n-no I mean…"

"awww husky I love you too!' and the raven glomped the prince making him blush. " cooro get off!"

(end flashback)

Husky smiled at the memory as he stood up. " yes I can do it. Just be myself." He said walking out of their shared house.

Husky slowly and quietly walked to the back of the house where he knew cooro probably was watching the stars in the tall grass. As predicted cooro stood in the tall grass wearing a long beige gown barefoot watching the stars. Husky took a moment to take in cooro's beauty as the cool night air ruffled cooro's hair as well as the tall grass.

He took in a deep breath. " I can do this." He whispered before slowly walking towards his love. Suddenly his arms wrapped around a lithe waist. Cooro gasped. " huh h-husky ?" the crow blushede feeling husky bury his face in his neck. " cooro… i-I love you. I have since I first met you. It took a lot of courage to do this , but i learned I can't live without you so….when I go back to sailand I want you for my bride." Cooro was stunned. He too loved the silver prince but he didn't thinh his feelings would be returned so he kept quiet.

Was husky asking what he thought he was?

" H-husky does that mean…." He was cut off when husky took his hand and dropped to his knees. Cooro gasped , his cheeks scarlet. " yes cooro I want to marry you. So cooro…. Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest prince in the world bt marrying me?"

Cooro was silent for awhile and hush=ky began to think he was being rejected when cooro launched himself at the prince knocking him over. Cooro landing ontop.

" gah! Cooro?"

" yes yes yes of coaurse I'll marry you! I want to belong to husky!" cooro shouted as tears surfaced. Husky smiled in relief reaching out a hand to soothe away the moisture. " thank you cooro" and he pulled the raven down claiming his pink lips in a passionate kiss that screamed love.

" mmm…. Husky I love you too." Cooro sobbed into the kiss. Meanwhile senri sat and watched from his window smiling.

" cooro , husky be happy."


End file.
